Nirvana
Nirvana is a location, sometimes also called Heaven, which very few beings even know about, let alone have ever been to. In the human world, where it is called Heaven, it is said to be one true place in the universe which possesses perfect peace and tranquility. In reality, although this is true, Nirvana is actually described by most who know of its existence as the one place to escape the eternal cycle of reincarnation and become a Buddah, the true Gods and Messiah's of the universe. The few who are emitted into Nirvana are granted with eternal knowledge, eternal power, as well as eternal peace. Overview There are many legends, both in the Human World and the Soul Society, revolving around Nirvana and the truth behind it. Different cultures and different people have made their own theories, which eventually turned into legends, and those legends eventually turned into myths; however, very few know the truth behind Nirvana. The Holy Guard, for example, know the truth due to them having direct access to the realm itself, due to them reporting their work directly to the Buddah themselves. The Royal Guard also know the truths, due to most of them, 9 times out of 10, being promoted to the Holy Guard later on during their lives anyways. The Spirit King knows the truth, due to him being the prima guardian over all Shinigami. And finally, the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 is always informed about it, for unknown reasons; in Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto's case, due to his father and grandfather being two of the founding members of the Holy Guard, he was emitted entrance into the realm itself only one time during his life, over 3,500 years prior to the beginning of the series; he described it as the most beautiful experience he ever had, which he could never forget. Because of this, after his resurrection, he eventually became a Buddah, becoming one of the few Buddah that wasn't first a member of the Royal Guard and then a member of the Holy Guard first. Nirvana is a realm that, unlike all other realms, is not connected to the Dangai Precipise World in any way, shape, or form; that makes it completely inaccessable unless first consulting the Holy Guard, the Spirit King, or a Buddah that happens to present himiself in front of you in a physical form, either in the Soul Society or in the Human World. Once one enters in Nirvana, unless the Buddah specify otherwise, everyone will loose all of their powers, no matter how great. This is even the case for the Spirit King, who's supposed to be the strongest Shinigami ever. This is the ultimate power which the Buddah possess, so they can successfully exile those who are deemed as undesirables to become new Buddah. Once they become Buddah, their previous powers are not returned to them, because the eternal power that they obtain renders their previous powers completely irrelivant to them. However, when a Buddah leaves Nirvana, they also loose most of their powers, so that they can't ubset the balance of the universe with their immense powers; the only power that they retain is the power to teleport in between dimensions. Aside from the Sokyoku Blade, the Buddah are the only ones who are able to completely destroy one's soul; in addition, they are also able to interfear with a Sokyoku blast at any point they deem fit, usually when they object against an execution for whatever reason. This, obviously, can never be objected against, and all the memories of everyone who sees them who's not supposed to be will be erased, as well as the memories of the execution in general. Over the years many Shinigami have attempted to access Nirvana. Shikyo Fushiawase is one good example, who wanted to reach true enlightenment, peace, and tranquility within himself, but was denied due to all the horrible acts that he committed in order to do so. Human World Legends Soul Society Legends Accessing Nirvana The Buddah Current Buddah Exiled Buddah Unsuccessful Buddah Trivia *Nirvana is based on the realm from Buddism, with my own additions added to it. Category:Locations Category:Under Construction